Difícil quererte
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: "Cuando te entercas en conseguir lo que quieres, no te importa a quién lastimas en el proceso... y yo no puedo apretarme las manos, angustiada, mientras rezo para que estés bien, Wakabayashi...". 'One-shot' conmemorativo del 14 de febrero del año 2019, inspirado en algunos sucesos ocurridos en el capítulo 80 del manga "Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun". [Genzo x Lily, as always]


**Difícil quererte.**

Ése no era el mejor momento para enfrascarse en una discusión de nunca acabar. Los minutos transcurrían y en el estadio se estaba llevando a cabo uno de los partidos más importantes del año, no había tiempo que perder y sin embargo él estaba ahí, detenido en la enfermería por una cuestión menor. Muy en el fondo, Genzo Wakabayashi sabía que, tarde o temprano, iba a estar involucrado en una situación como ésa, ya se veía venir, pero había esperado que, llegado el momento, ella no se comportase de una manera tan intransigente.

El portero contempló con el ceño fruncido a la médica que tenía delante de él. No buscaba reclamarle más de lo necesario, no sólo porque ella estaba atendiendo sus lesiones sino también porque la conocía desde que ambos eran adolescentes y, por tanto, le tenía aprecio, mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir en ese momento porque ella no dejaba de insistir en que iba a prohibirle que continuara jugando. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca?

– Si no cuidas esas lesiones, tu carrera va quedar truncada irremediablemente, Wakabayashi.- le espetó la doctora Del Valle, muy enojada, un estado de ánimo que estaba volviéndose una costumbre en ella.- Entiende que tu cuerpo tiene un límite y lo has superado con mucho desde hace tiempo.

– Mi cuerpo resistirá hasta donde yo lo diga.- replicó Genzo, sin amilanarse.- ¿Vas a hacerme el vendaje o tendré que ponérmelo yo?

La doctora soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Siempre era lo mismo: cada vez que Wakabayashi se lesionaba, ellos discutían fuertemente porque ella quería obligarlo a que dejara de jugar y él quería desobedecerla para regresar al campo. El problema radicaba en que la joven era una de las pocas personas que tenían el poder de impedirle que continuara jugando, no sólo porque era una amiga íntima sino también porque poseía el rango más alto del cuerpo médico del club y por tanto sus decisiones eran incuestionables cuando se trataba de una lesión.

– Sabes que puedo hacer que te quedes en la banca.- lo amenazó la doctora, sin titubear.- O bien podría mandarte al hospital, si considero que la cosa es muy seria.

– No serías capaz.- Genzo la miró con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.- ¡Sabes lo importante que es esto para mí!

– ¡Y tú sabes que, si tus lesiones llegan a ser incurables, le dirás adiós para siempre a tu carrera profesional!.- insistió la joven.

– Estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo.- replicó Wakabayashi, serio.- Voy a salir a jugar, con o sin vendas en las manos, así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Me pones el vendaje, doctora, o me lo aplico yo?

Genzo conoció a Lily Del Valle en Hamburgo, cuando ambos eran prácticamente unos niños que recién estaban entrando en la adolescencia. Ella era vecina de los Draxler, la familia alemana que acogió al portero cuando Mikami regresó a Japón, y era tan extranjera como él aunque provenía de una parte del mundo muy diferente a la suya. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser tan distintos en personalidad, Wakabayashi y Lily supieron encontrar la forma de llevarse bien y entenderse. Durante un año, ambos estudiaron juntos el idioma alemán para poder encajar en ese país extranjero, al cual habían llegado por motivos bien diferentes: mientras Wakabayashi arribó a Alemania con miras a convertirse en el mejor portero del mundo, Lily llegó exiliada junto con su familia pues un cártel criminal había amenazado a su padre y no les quedó más remedio que marcharse de su país de origen. Mientras Genzo vivió con los Draxler, Lily y él se conocieron y se hicieron amigos tras esquivar las múltiples trabas que les pusieron sus muchas diferencias culturales, aunque los auxilió el hecho de que ambos eran exiliados en una tierra extranjera. Cuando Genzo abandonó a los Draxler para irse a vivir a los dormitorios que el club Hamburgo tenía para sus jugadores foráneos, prometió que seguiría en contacto con Lily pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los Del Valle se mudaran de la ciudad, sin que los Draxler supieran para dónde se marcharon, de manera que Wakabayashi supuso que nunca más la volvería a ver. Para su sorpresa, varios años después se la volvió a encontrar por casualidades de la vida (o del destino) en Múnich, cuando él ya era un hombre y ella una mujer, y ambos estaban a punto de conseguir sus sueños. Sin embargo, si bien antes solían ser amigos, cuando se reconocieron en sus versiones adultas se dieron cuenta de que no estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, Genzo por ser un kamikaze y Lily por tomarse demasiado en serio su profesión de doctora especializada en las lesiones deportivas. ¿Podría haber una peor combinación que ésa? A veces discutían tanto por la manía de Genzo de querer inmolarse en cada partido que éste se preguntaba si Lily en verdad lo apoyaba en su carrera o si sólo lo fingía.

"La gente cambia", pensaba Genzo, cada vez que discutía con Lily por esa cuestión. "O será que lo que cambian son las circunstancias…".

Ahora se encontraban en la final de la _Champions League, _el Bayern Múnich peleaba con el Real Madrid por la corona y las cosas no marchaban del todo bien para el conjunto alemán. Si bien los muniqueses consiguieron ponerse a la cabeza con una amplia diferencia de goles, Genzo se lastimó la mano derecha en el minuto 40 y Lily, tras revisarlo, determinó que debía salir del juego, a pesar de saber que su sustitución podría conseguir que el Bayern Múnich perdiera la tan anhelada "orejona". Wakabayashi se sentía muy frustrado con su amiga por la decisión que había tomado, ¿por qué no podía entender que sus sueños son más importantes que su salud física?

– No puedes ir en contra de mis decisiones, si digo que "no", es "no".- fue lo que Lily contestó.- ¿Qué crees que te mandas solo o que eres el que tiene el poder aquí? ¿Piensas que el árbitro se va a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando te vea así de lastimado o qué carajos pasa por tu cabeza?

– Si tú autorizas mi regreso, el árbitro no dirá nada.- replicó Genzo, mirándola con mucha seriedad.- Por favor, Yuri, tú sabes bien cuán importante es esto para mí, es la razón por la cual estoy en Europa.

– No vas a chantajearme con eso, Wakabayashi.- la doctora enrojeció al escuchar el apodo que él le puso, hacía tantos años, por no poder pronunciar bien su nombre.- Un médico debe saber en qué momento poner un alto cuando las cosas se están saliendo de control. ¿Por qué no respetas mi trabajo?

– Lo hago, por eso te estoy pidiendo que me vendes.- insistió Genzo.- Respeto tus habilidades, sé que eres la mejor en tu rubro y por eso quiero que me atiendas.

– Eso no es respetarme, Wakabayashi.- rebatió Lily, ofuscada.- ¡Respetarme como médico sería que aceptaras mi decisión de no dejarte jugar!

– Un día me dijiste que me apoyarías sin importar lo que sucediera y no lo estás haciendo.- reclamó Genzo, enojado.- Estás haciendo exactamente todo lo contrario, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar que éste es mi sueño?

– ¿Quizás porque tu salud está en juego?.- replicó ella, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.- ¡Sería una completa idiota si te apoyara para seguir jugando a pesar de saber que estás muy lesionado! ¿Qué clase de persona sería capaz de ver a alguien que le importa ponerse en peligro y aun así, festejarlo? ¡Eso no es apoyo ni amor ni nada similar, ver que alguien que te importa está en riesgo y no tratar de detenerlo es una sumisión estúpida!

Hasta ellos llegaba el ruido y la algarabía del partido, cuya primera mitad estaba a punto de terminar. La ventaja tan ampliamente conseguida por el equipo se fue abajo en los pocos minutos que quedaban de juego, demostrando que el suplente de Wakabayashi no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias pues se dejó anotar dos goles en menos de cinco minutos. Lily sabía que su decisión de sacar al mejor portero del equipo sería fuertemente cuestionada por muchas personas pero no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

– ¡Concluyó la primera mitad!.- gritó alguien, a las afueras del consultorio.- ¡Si seguimos así, perderemos la final!

– ¿Escuchas eso?.- preguntó Genzo.- ¡Me necesitan allá!

– ¿De verdad te crees tan bueno que consideras que aun jugando lastimado lo harás mejor que otro guardameta que esté en perfectas condiciones?.- ella se cruzó de brazos.

– Sí, lo creo.- contestó Wakabayashi, sin titubear.- Y también creo que tú eres la única en no notarlo.

En ese momento, el entrenador Schröder entró en el consultorio para conocer el estado de salud de Wakabayashi. Cuando Lily le dio su reporte, el hombre hizo una mueca de desesperación pues su última oportunidad se le estaba esfumando en el aire. Él se giró repentinamente y le echó llave a la puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar mientras hablaban, el hombre no quería espías del equipo rival quienes podrían armar una estrategia contra ellos si se enteraban de que Wakabayashi no estaba en condiciones de volver a jugar.

– ¿Es irremediable la situación?.- insistió el técnico.- ¿No hay tratamiento que se le pueda aplicar a Wakabayashi para que siga jugando? Realmente necesito que él regrese al partido, su suplente no está consiguiendo detener los disparos de los jugadores del Real Madrid.

– ¿Usted también cree que él, lastimado, será mejor opción que el segundo portero?.- Lily señaló a Genzo con el pulgar.- ¿Es una broma?

– Sé que es algo excepcional, un abuso de confianza que no te pediría en otras circunstancias pero necesito que lo vendes, le apliques algún tratamiento o que hagas con él cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para que vuelva a jugar.- pidió Schröder.- Y con respecto a tu pregunta, llevábamos dos goles de ventaja y en menos de cinco minutos la perdimos así que sí, considero que Wakabayashi es nuestra mejor opción, aún lesionado.

– Pensaba mandarlo al hospital, así de seria es su lesión.- anunció la doctora, con dureza.

– ¿Es irremediable?.- repitió el entrenador, desesperado.- ¿No puede esperar a que acabe el encuentro?

Genzo notó que entre el mánager y la doctora se estableció una pequeña lucha de poderes, en la cual cualquiera de los dos podría salir perdiendo. Sin embargo, no tardó en aceptar que quien llevaba las de perder era Lily, nadie la apoyaría en una situación como en la que se encontraba y, por el contrario, podría ganarse el odio de mucha gente. El entrenador Schröder continuó soltando frases de súplica, variando su tono de enérgico a desesperado, y cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, Wakabayashi supo que la batalla había terminado.

– No me hago responsable de las secuelas que él pueda tener.- fue lo que dijo Lily, apretando los puños con rabia.- Y usted me va a firmar un papel en donde va a aceptar toda la responsabilidad por las lesiones que pueda tener mi paciente al finalizar el partido, un papel que también me va a firmar él.

Ella no volteó a ver a Wakabayashi cuando hizo referencia a su persona y éste supo que algo había cambiado irremediablemente, quizás para mal. Una parte de su corazón se encogió al notarlo pero al mismo tiempo se sintió muy aliviado.

– Te firmo lo que quieras, doctora.- Schröder casi la besó de la emoción.- Sólo cúralo.

El hombre abrió la puerta para hablar con sus jugadores antes del comienzo de la segunda mitad y permitir además que su médico curara a su portero estrella. Lily le ordenó a Genzo que se sentara en un banco de metal mientras preparaba el material necesario para tratarlo, con tanta rabia y frustración que él se estremeció. La joven se dispuso a inyectar un medicamento en la muñeca de la mano lesionada para después aplicar un vendaje compresivo. Wakabayashi la miró trabajar en silencio, preguntándose si debía decirle algo.

– No voy a demandarte por mala práctica profesional.- comentó al fin, en voz baja.- Estoy consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos y voy a afrontarlas.

Lily no respondió. Genzo pudo ver que ella se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas, que seguramente eran de rabia. La doctora acabó su labor, sin mirarlo a la cara ni una sola vez, tras lo cual se levantó, se acercó a su escritorio y sacó de un cajón una hoja en la que garrapateó algo durante unos minutos, tras los cuales al fin se dignó a mirar al portero.

– Me vas a firmar esto si quieres que te autorice a regresar al juego.- su tono de voz era glacial.

– Por supuesto.- por su actitud, Genzo supo que Lily sentía que la había traicionado.- Pero es verdad lo que te dije acerca de que no voy a demandarte, nunca haría algo que pudiera lastimarte.

– Si eso fuera verdad, no jugarías estando tan lesionado.- replicó ella, mirándolo con rabia.- Si fuera verdad, te darías cuenta de que me lastimas más cuando tienes estas actitudes. No esperes que vea lo que resta del partido, me encerraré aquí para no tener que ser testigo de cómo te inmolas a lo estúpido.

Wakabayashi se sorprendió tanto que no contestó; la joven recogió la hoja y salió del consultorio, dejándolo a solas. "Perdóname en verdad por haberte presionado a hacer esto", pensó Genzo, mientras se preparaba para volver a jugar. "Pero esto es mi vida, es mi pasión, es para lo que nací. Puedo comprender cómo te sientes, Yuri, porque ser médico siempre fue tu sueño y debe estarte carcomiendo el haber tenido que ceder ante algo que va en contra de tus principios. Sé que es una mala compensación pero, en tu honor, voy a detener cada uno de los disparos que haga el Real Madrid en la segunda mitad".

Al guardameta le hubiera gustado el haber podido decirle esto a Lily en persona pero no podía culparla por haberse esfumado. Una vez más, Genzo tuvo que aceptar que, al crecer, las amistades cambian y toman otros rumbos, y que eso era parte de convertirse en adulto. Le pasó con Hermann Kaltz y con Karl Heinz Schneider, hacía ya muchos años, y ahora le estaba sucediendo con la doctora Lily Del Valle; sin embargo, a pesar de saber que eso era algo "normal", Genzo no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por ello.

"Éramos tan unidos en Hamburgo y nos apoyábamos en todo", pensó, mientras recorría el túnel que conducía al campo de juego, rodeado por sus compañeros. "Y eso cambió debido a que nuestros intereses chocan por culpa de las profesiones que cada uno escogió…".

Genzo recordó cuando, en Hamburgo, Lily y él pasaban horas hablando de sus sueños mientras contemplaban el cielo y comían alguna de las golosinas que la señora Del Valle o la señora Draxler preparaban. Lily siempre estuvo segura de que quería ser médico, como su padre, y Genzo la alentaba a no dejar de luchar por lo que quería, así como Lily lo animaba para que se convirtiera en el mejor portero del mundo. En ese momento, ni ella ni él se imaginaban que lo que uno deseaba en algún momento iría en contra de los deseos del otro. Esas tardes no volverían más y había que aprender a vivir con ello; quizás después del partido las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas entre Genzo y Lily, lo cual era de esperarse pues sería difícil que su amistad pudiera continuar tras lo que acababa de suceder. Él lo aceptaría como un hecho consumado e irremediable pero, a pesar de estar preparado para esta posibilidad, no podía entender por qué le causaba tanta pesadumbre.

"Ya te perdí una vez, no estaba preparado para perderte una segunda…".

Al reanudarse el juego, Wakabayashi temió que el dolor lo hiciera perder precisión pero descubrió con un ligero asombro que el tratamiento que Lily le aplicó funcionaba a las maravillas. "Por supuesto que funciona bien, ella es la mejor en su área". Genzo esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo cuando el rival no consiguió volver a meter un gol en su arco. Sin embargo, conforme fueron pasando los minutos fue desapareciendo el efecto del tratamiento y el portero experimentó un dolor muy intenso. Esto no lo detuvo, por supuesto, y continuó puñeteando el balón, atrapándolo con la mano sana cuando podía hacerlo sin comprometer la partida y arriesgándose a tomarlo con ambas manos cuando la jugada iba en serio. La defensa del Bayern Múnich, consciente de la fragilidad de su arquero, bloqueó cuantos tiros pudo para permitir que Karl Heinz Schneider, su delantero estrella, se lanzara al ataque y tratara de recuperar la ventaja. Al fin, al minuto 83 y tras una difícil y encarnizada lucha, los tres pilares del ataque del Bayern consiguieron anotar el gol que los ponía otra vez a la cabeza.

"¡Bien!", pensó Genzo, eufórico. "¡Voy a proteger ese gol con mi vida! ¡No me importa si me rompo la muñeca en el proceso, nosotros hemos de ganar este partido!".

Sin poder evitarlo, Genzo pensó en Lily y se preguntó una vez más el por qué ella no era capaz de comprender lo importante que era eso para él. Si Wakabayashi podía entender que ella no quería dejarlo jugar por causa de su ética médica, ¿por qué Lily no podía ponerse también en sus zapatos? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando en eso porque el contrario se acercó raudo y veloz para intentar conseguir el empate. Wakabayashi no se amilanó y salió de su área para achicar, consiguiendo que el atacante desviara el disparo. La maniobra, sin embargo, le causó mucho dolor y el portero se quedó momentáneamente tumbado en el pasto, tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras el árbitro señalaba el saque de meta.

– ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó el silbante.- ¿Necesitas asistencia médica?

– Estoy bien.- Genzo se puso en pie con dificultad.- Puedo continuar.

Él temió que a última hora el entrenador cambiara de parecer y lo sustituyera; el árbitro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, dejó que el portero se levantara para continuar el encuentro ya que el cuerpo médico del Bayern no hizo el intento de sacarlo.

"¿Será que ella cumplió su promesa y se quedó en el consultorio?", Genzo recordó la amenaza de su amiga. "A pesar de todo, realmente me habría gustado que me vieras jugar, doctora…".

– ¡Eres un imbécil, Wakabayashi!.- Lily gritó desde la banca.- ¡Un verdadero estúpido por querer jugar así y echar tu carrera por la borda, pero si vas a seguir adelante con esta terquedad tuya, al menos haz que valga la pena y detén esos disparos, maldita sea! ¡No puedes obligarme a dejarte volver al campo para que termines cayéndote con una entrada tan simple! ¡Párate ya, con un carajo!

Él la miró durante unos instantes, perplejo, tras los cuales echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose inexplicablemente eufórico. En ese momento, Genzo se dio cuenta de una verdad incuestionable, una que no había podido ver hasta ese preciso instante: estaba enamorado de esa mujer como no lo había estado nunca de otra persona. A pesar de estar furiosa con él, la doctora Del Valle continuaba apoyándolo, a su manera y haciéndole ver que no estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones, pero apoyándolo al fin y al cabo. Wakabayashi sabía que Lily estaba enojada porque se preocupaba por él de una manera más intensa y personal a como lo haría un médico por su paciente y se preguntó por qué tardó tanto tiempo en notarlo. Ella siempre había querido protegerlo de la mejor manera en la que sabía hacerlo pero Genzo no había podido entenderlo y por eso discutían tanto.

"Hay mujeres que apoyan diciendo que 'sí' a todo", pensó Wakabayashi, al tiempo que una sonrisa fugaz aparecía en su rostro. "Otras lo hacen echándote a la cara que estás haciendo mal las cosas y que por tanto eres un estúpido. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes de que tú siempre has sido de estas últimas, doctora? Fui un imbécil por pensar que sólo fingías darme tu apoyo".

El joven se acomodó su gorra blanca, se ajustó los guantes y despejó el balón, haciéndoselo llegar a Schneider. Éste, consciente de que el tiempo se agotaba y que el portero ya no estaba en condiciones de aguantar mucho, coordinó un ataque perfecto y letal que acabó matando las esperanzas que los seguidores del Real Madrid tenían de que su equipo se coronara campeón. Sin embargo, al final de cuentas se trataba del Real Madrid, uno de los mejores clubes de fútbol de la historia, y por tanto sus jugadores no iban a rendirse sin embestir una última vez, así que sus delanteros se descolgaron en un contraataque veloz que se llevó a toda la defensa del Bayern.

– ¡El as del Real Madrid, Cretiano Roneldo, ha conseguido bloquear al último defensor muniqués!.- exclamó el comentarista.- ¿Quién será capaz de detenerlo?

"Para eso existe el portero", pensó Genzo, concentrándose en el rival. "Es la última defensa del equipo, el que tiene en sus manos el sagrado deber de proteger el arco a como dé lugar".

Nunca como en ese momento fueron más ciertas estas palabras pues, en una jugada espléndida, en la cual hizo gala de sus aptitudes, el guardameta sacrificó su mano lesionada para detener el último disparo que haría el Real Madrid en el encuentro. Aguantando el dolor intenso, Genzo despejó el balón para que el árbitro pitara el final del partido y los jugadores de la banca del Bayern pudieran entrar en tropel en la cancha. ¡Lo habían conseguido por segundo año consecutivo, eran los campeones de Europa!

– ¿Estás bien, Wakabayashi?.- a pesar de la algarabía y la emoción desbordadas, Schneider se tomó su tiempo para preguntar por la salud de su amigo.

– Lo estaré.- Genzo alzó sus manos.- Es gracias a la doctora Del Valle que he podido resistir hasta el final.

– Ojalá que sepas apreciarlo.- la expresión de Karl, curiosamente, era de tristeza.- Por lo que escuché, ella tuvo que sacrificar más de lo que hubiese querido para que tú pudieras jugar y así obtener la victoria.

Fue una sorpresa para Wakabayashi el advertir que, a pesar de su férrea resolución de salirse con la suya, la vergüenza le alcanzaba para experimentar una punzada de remordimiento, aunque en honor a la verdad comenzó a sentirla desde que Lily evitó mirarlo a la cara cuando le puso los vendajes. No era una sensación agradable el que su triunfo se viese opacado por la culpa pero él tenía que admitir que en cierto modo ya se lo esperaba.

– ¿Qué? No me digas que no te lo viste venir.- se mofó el alemán al ver la expresión del portero.

– ¿Qué cosa?.- Wakabayashi enarcó las cejas, confundido.- ¿Qué la doctora tuviera que ceder para que nosotros pudiéramos ganar?

– No.- Schneider lo miró con malicia.- Que habrías de sentirte culpable por sacrificar sus deseos por los tuyos. Te tengo noticias, mi amigo: eso sucede cuando se lo haces a la mujer que amas. ¿O es que tampoco te has dado cuenta de esto último?

– No soy tan idiota.- Genzo esbozó una mueca.- Aunque muchas veces me comporté como si lo fuera.

– Menos mal que sí lo sabías.- Karl se echó a reír.- Y por cierto, me has hecho ganarle una apuesta a Elieth, ella juraba que no habías notado cuáles eran tus verdaderos sentimientos por la doctora.

A pesar de la culpa, Wakabayashi consiguió celebrar por todo lo alto junto a sus compañeros, quienes estaban felices por el éxito obtenido. El entrenador Schröder estaba tan eufórico como ellos y celebraba como el que más, a pesar de que secretamente también se sentía culpable por haber llevado las cosas al extremo con su portero estrella, aun cuando éste le asegurara que se recuperaría por completo.

– De cualquier manera, encárgate de seguir todas las indicaciones de la doctora Del Valle.- le dijo el técnico a Genzo.- Abusamos mucho de tu físico y ahora será necesario cuidarlo al doble.

– Lo haré, entrenador, no se preocupe.- aceptó Wakabayashi, preguntándose en su interior si Lily se habría quedado al festejo o si se habría marchado ya.

¿Estaría ella tan enojada al grado de no estar presente cuando Schneider levantara la Orejona? Wakabayashi temía que su respuesta fuese un "sí" pero, para su alivio, vio a Lily apartada del resto, observando todo a distancia con una expresión difícil de definir. Quizás estaba enojada, pero eso no evitó que la joven sonriera con sinceridad cuando tuvo lugar la ceremonia de premiación. En algún momento, Genzo y Lily cruzaron miradas y entonces él le agradeció con un gesto que ella no contestó. El tiempo pareció detenerse durante ese segundo eterno en donde ambos se dijeron tantas cosas que habían mantenido ocultas durante todos esos años, un instante que se rompió cuando la doctora apartó la mirada.

Después de la ceremonia de premiación, Wakabayashi tuvo la intención de buscar a Lily para aclarar las cosas pero ésta no aparecía por ninguna parte; el portero le preguntó a uno de los enfermeros en dónde podía encontrarla pero éste no supo cómo contestarle.

– Creo que fue a presentar su renuncia.- respondió el hombre, incómodo.- O eso fue lo que comentó la última vez que la vi.

– ¿Qué cosa?.- gritó Genzo, asombrado.- ¿Su renuncia?

– Eso dijo.- repitió el enfermero.- Lo siento, Wakabayashi, pero me parece que a la jefa le ha caído mal la presión que ejerció el entrenador Schröder sobre ella y prefiere renunciar antes de tener que volver a pasar por algo así.

– ¿Te enteraste de esa situación?.- Genzo frunció el ceño.- Pensé que era un secreto.

– Wakabayashi, si la jefa anunció que no iba a dejarte jugar y de la nada autoriza tu participación tras haberse encerrado con el entrenador, es bastante obvio qué fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión.- el joven puso cara de disculpa.- No hay que ser un genio para saber qué ocurrió ahí.

– Supongo que no.- Wakabayashi hizo una mueca.- Gracias, Roger.

¿De verdad Lily iba a renunciar a su puesto como jefa del cuerpo médico? Sí, tenía lógica, Genzo tenía que admitir que hasta él habría hecho lo mismo estando en su lugar, era una mera cuestión de orgullo y dignidad. Sin embargo, el joven no quería que ella renunciara al trabajo que le tomó tantos años conseguir. ¡La idea no era que Lily dejara sus sueños de lado por los de Genzo, sino sólo que comprendiera y aceptara su manera de pensar! ¿Por qué la situación se había deformado hasta ese extremo?

"Y sigues insistiendo en que el tonto soy yo, doctora", pensó el japonés, frustrado, mientras se dedicaba a recorrer el estadio de arriba abajo, con la esperanza de que ella no se hubiera marchado todavía.

Después de mucho rato, Genzo encontró a Lily sentada en una tribuna vacía, cuando ya los aficionados habían abandonado el lugar. Al verla, Wakabayashi recordó una vez más las tardes que pasaron juntos en Hamburgo, cuando al regresar de entrenar encontraba a Lily sentada en las escalinatas que conducían a la puerta trasera de su casa y Genzo se dejaba caer a su lado en el escalón de piedra; sus memorias lo llevaron incluso hasta el momento en el que él le dio su primer beso, protegido por la intimidad del patio y con el miedo de no saber cómo reaccionaría ella. La situación en ese momento en el estadio era más o menos la misma que en aquél entonces, excepto porque el escenario era diferente y ambos habían crecido demasiado, o quizás sólo lo suficiente.

– Hola, niña.- saludó Genzo, de la misma manera en como lo hacía cuando ambos eran adolescentes.

– Hola.- respondió Lily, sin mirarlo.- Pensé que ya no quedaba nadie por aquí.

– El equipo continúa celebrando en los vestidores.- Genzo sonrió a medias.- Y por lo que se ve, no parece que vayan a acabar pronto.

– Me sorprendería que lo hicieran.- Lily sonrió aunque continuó sin verlo.- Felicidades por haber ganado tu segunda _Champions League _consecutiva, Wakabayashi.

– Gracias.- él notó que no lo llamó "Gen", como solía hacer cuando estaban solos.- No lo habría logrado sin ti.

– Seguro que cualquier otro médico podría haberte hecho ese vendaje.- ella le restó importancia al asunto.- Me das demasiado crédito.

– Te doy el que te corresponde.- replicó el portero.- Sé que no vas a creer lo que voy a decirte y no puedo culparte por eso, pero de verdad lamento haberte arrastrado hasta esta situación, no buscaba menospreciar tu trabajo.

– Cuando te entercas en conseguir lo que quieres, no te importa a quién lastimas en el proceso.- fue lo que contestó la doctora, agachando la cabeza.- Ése es uno de tus mayores defectos, Wakabayashi. Crees que sólo tú tienes derecho a decidir sobre tu salud y, si bien en cierto modo es verdad, hay situaciones en donde deberías de escuchar a la gente que sabe más que tú al respecto.

– Lo reconozco: soy un idiota.- continuó Genzo, tratando de conseguir que ella lo mirara.- Pero estoy acostumbrado a decidir sobre mi cuerpo sin consultar a otras personas, tú sabes que mis padres nunca se preocuparon mucho por mí. Con excepción de Mikami, durante mucho tiempo no tuve a alguien que se preocupara por mi salud y aún así él no intervenía cuando yo elegía seguir jugando a pesar de estar lastimado. Que alguien se preocupe por mí sigue siendo nuevo, quizás por eso es que he tardado tanto en saber cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a mí, Yuri.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Lily alzó la cara, ruborizada.

– Que llegué a creer que tú no querías verme triunfar porque nunca estuviste de acuerdo con que jugara lesionado.- Genzo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.- Siempre me pregunté por qué tú no eres como las novias de algunos de mis compañeros, que los apoyan sin importar lo que suceda. Ha sido hasta hoy que me he dado cuenta de que tu forma de apoyarme es protegiendo mi salud y velando por mi bienestar, he sido muy ciego al respecto pero ahora comprendo que no puedo esperar que seas igual que ellas, porque si lo fueras ni siquiera me habría acercado a ti en primer lugar.

– Yo no puedo apretarme las manos, angustiada, mientras rezo para que estés bien, Wakabayashi.- replicó Lily, de inmediato.- Nunca he tenido esa ideología y nunca la tendré. Soy médico, mi deber es saber en qué momento debo detener a alguien para que no cometa una estupidez y arruine su carrera profesional para siempre. No puedo quedarme estática viendo cómo alguien lanza su salud por la cañería, simplemente porque no soy esa clase de persona, no soy como las novias de tus amigos que aguantan todo sin protestar y pensé que lo entendías.

– Lo hago ahora.- Genzo ladeó la cabeza.- Soy un idiota por no haberlo hecho antes.

– En eso estamos de acuerdo.- ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.- Lo siento pero no puedo dejar de lado mi ética profesional para que tú juegues cuando quieras y como puedas sólo porque hay un trofeo de por medio.

– ¿Es por eso que vas a renunciar al puesto de jefe del cuerpo médico?.- cuestionó Wakabayashi.- ¿Es tu forma de protestar ante el hecho de que el entrenador Schröder te obligó a dejarme jugar?

– ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?.- Lily lo miró con sorpresa, confirmando la versión del enfermero.

– Entonces es verdad.- replicó Genzo, frunciendo el ceño.- Tenía la esperanza de que Roger estuviera equivocado.

– No lo negaré, es una idea que ha pasado por mi mente muchas veces, no sólo hoy.- los ojos color chocolate de la muchacha al fin posaron su mirada en los de él.- Pero no tanto porque el entrenador me haya obligado a autorizar tu regreso, aunque confieso que fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sino porque he descubierto que no voy a seguir soportando estas discusiones cada vez que quieras salirte con la tuya, tú eres propenso a lastimarte y yo no quiero estar batallando contigo por esta razón. Uno de los dos va a tener que ceder y no quiero ser yo la que siempre lo haga. Lo siento, Genzo, pero no voy a tolerar que lo de hoy ocurra una segunda vez.

Ella se puso en pie e hizo el ademán de irse, pero no contaba con los reflejos ágiles del joven, quien además ya estaba preparado para una reacción como ésa. Era inevitable, la conocía demasiado bien. Genzo se levantó con rapidez y la atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que Lily pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo; la doctora dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa pero no hizo un intento real por zafarse de él.

– ¿Qué haces?.- ella se ruborizó.- ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor?

– No, hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.- negó Genzo, hablando a su oído.- Sé que no estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas y que probablemente no lo vamos a estar jamás, porque ambos somos tercos y creemos tener la razón. Es probable que sea yo el que está equivocado y que seas tú quien está en lo correcto pero aún así sé que habrá momentos en los que no voy a darte la razón porque así soy yo, nunca he dejado que las cuestiones médicas me detengan. Pero también es probable que para la próxima vez que estemos en esta situación no voy a presionarte para que hagas lo que yo quiero, porque sí tomo en cuenta lo que sientes, doctora, y porque respeto tu trabajo.

– Tú nunca has sido tan hablador, Wakabayashi, ¿qué rayos te pasa?.- Lily dejó de forcejear pero mantuvo una postura rígida, reacia a dejarse convencer.

– Me pasa que he notado al fin lo importante que eres para mí.- la voz de Genzo, inconscientemente, se suavizó.- Siempre lo has sido, desde que ambos éramos un par de adolescentes extranjeros en tierra ajena, llenos de sueños y de dudas. Nunca le admití a nadie lo mucho que me dolió perderte cuando me mudé de casa de los Draxler, así que puedes estar segura de que no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir por segunda vez. No renuncies por mi culpa ni por la de alguien más, no dejes que un imbécil con poco sentido del autocuidado te impida conseguir lo que deseas.

– ¿Hablas de ti o del entrenador Schröder?.- se burló ella.- ¿Y es que estás diciéndolo en serio? ¿A qué ha venido eso de que no quieres perderme una segunda vez?

– Creo que lo sabes bien.- Genzo la hizo girar para que ella quedara frente a él.- No lo supe ver en su momento pero es obvio hasta para el más tonto que he estado enamorado de ti desde entonces y que volver a verte sólo hizo que afianzara mis sentimientos por ti.

– Es broma, ¿no?.- Lily rio de los puros nervios.- Recuerdo que Gustav Draxler constantemente nos decía que parecíamos novios, ¡pero nunca nos lo tomamos en serio!

– No es una broma.- negó Genzo, en voz baja.- Tú sabes muy bien que nunca me fuiste indiferente, lo has sabido desde siempre. ¿Me vas a decir ahora que tú no pasaste por lo mismo que yo, que no sientes algo por mí?

– ¿De verdad estamos teniendo esta plática ahora?.- ella esquivó el tema.- ¿Te parece que es un buen momento para hablar de ello?

– Es el momento perfecto.- rebatió él, antes de soltarla para que no se sintiera presionada.- Creo que incluso hemos dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. ¿Vas a contestarme entonces?

– No puedo decirte que no siento algo por ti.- Lily se separó de él un par de metros, con cierta timidez.- Es prácticamente imposible el no enamorarse de tu personalidad, Genzo Wakabayashi, a pesar de que es muy difícil quererte.

– ¿Qué?.- Genzo se echó a reír, más de gozo que de vergüenza.- ¿Por qué dices que es difícil quererme?

– ¿Y todavía preguntas?.- ella puso los ojos en blanco.- ¿No nos hemos peleado más veces de las que deberíamos por culpa de tu terquedad?

– Es probable.- él sonrió a medias.- Pero eso también forma parte del amor, en alguna parte escuché que las parejas más fuertes son las que discuten más.

– Eso te lo acabas de inventar.- Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

– Tal vez.- Genzo suspiró.- ¿Vas a admitir entonces que me amas? Quiero que estemos juntos, prometo ser menos difícil de tratar.

– Eso no te lo crees ni tú pero ya acepté que es algo que no va a cambiar.- replicó ella, resignada.- Aunque, si vamos a estar juntos, no aceptaré que pases por encima de mi autoridad médica para salirte con la tuya. Si realmente me amas, no vas a usar lo que siento por ti para convencerme de que te deje partirte las manos sólo porque tienes ganas de jugar un partido.

– Está bien, pero con mis tobillos no tienes problemas, ¿verdad?.- Wakabayashi no pudo evitar la broma.

– ¡Estoy hablándote en serio!.- Lily hizo un puchero.

Genzo se tornó serio y la tomó de las manos, apretándoselas con firmeza. Lily lo dejó hacer, al tiempo que soltaba una risa cristalina y pura que le recordó al japonés el por qué se había enamorado de ella.

– Te prometo, doctora Del Valle, que nunca intentaré pasar por encima de tu autoridad.- dijo Genzo, mirándola a los ojos.- Por favor, no renuncies a tu puesto. Has luchado mucho por él y no debes dejarlo de lado por culpa mía.

Lily le sostuvo la mirada durante algunos minutos para tratar de analizar sus emociones, tras los cuales se encogió de hombros y suspiró; sus ojos oscuros se suavizaron y Wakabayashi supo que ya había pasado lo peor.

– No estaba considerando en serio lo de renunciar, aunque por un segundo fue muy tentadora esa salida, por muy cobarde que sea.- respondió Lily.- Sin embargo, he decidido que voy a quedarme porque confío en que vas a cumplir tu promesa, Genzo Wakabayashi, ya que éste es mi sueño.

– Lo que importa ahora es que, independientemente de lo que suceda en el futuro, vamos a afrontar juntos los problemas y las victorias, doctora Del Valle.- el portero le acarició el rostro.- Y seguiremos impulsándonos mutuamente para alcanzar nuestros sueños, porque somos más fuertes cuando estamos juntos.

– Menos mal que te diste cuenta de eso, Gen.- replicó Lily, con ternura.- No tienes por qué pelear tus batallas solo.

Genzo sujetó a Lily por la cintura para atraerla hacia él y besarla por primera vez en mucho tiempo; lejos había quedado ese día en donde ellos se dieron su primer juvenil beso, aturdidos por la inexperiencia, pero el sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo e incluso se había acentuado con el transcurso de los años. Ella, momentáneamente sorprendida, se quedó sin saber qué hacer pero entonces sus labios respondieron a los de él y ya no dudó más. A lo lejos se escuchaba el rumor de los merecidos festejos que estaban teniendo lugar en las cercanías del estadio, pero en esos momentos ellos sólo tenían consciencia para su recién aceptado amor.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

– Genzo Wakabayashi y los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

– Al trofeo de la _Champions League_ se le conoce como "la Orejona".

– En el capítulo 80 del manga _Captain Tsubasa Rising Sun,_ se dijo que Genzo vivió durante un año con una familia alemana, los Draxler, cuando Mikami regresó a Japón porque Wakabayashi todavía no sabía hablar bien el alemán y no podía vivir solo por esta razón. Dicha familia está compuesta por el padre, la madre y un hijo varón, al cual yo le puse el nombre de Gustav. En lo personal, la existencia de los Draxler me resulta fuera de lugar, es uno de los tantos cambios contradictorios e innecesarios en la continuidad de la historia que suele hacer Takahashi pero ellos me dieron la inspiración necesaria para hacer otro fanfic y por eso es que los he incluido aquí.

– He querido escribir algo como esto desde que he notado cómo las chicas _Captain Tsubasa _están a favor de que sus amados sigan jugando a pesar de estar seriamente lesionados (Sanae y Yayoi, las estoy mirando a ustedes), lo cual me saca de quicio porque me parece una actitud muy idiota; desde hace mucho llegué a la conclusión de que mi Lily no sería tan permisiva con Genzo y sus lesiones pues, siendo ella médico, siempre estaría en contra de que él jugara lastimado así que no actuaría como la típica chica CT que llora y se aprieta las manos con angustia mientras su interés romántico se deja la vida en el partido, sino que estaría mentándole la madre a Wakabayashi por ser tan terco. Y como ya tenía la idea en mente, decidí desarrollarla como fanfic conmemorativo del 14 de febrero, día en el que se festeja San Valentín en México.


End file.
